


疤痕 13

by daphneccc



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 18:32:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4190517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daphneccc/pseuds/daphneccc





	疤痕 13

       青峰站在黄濑身后，两个人在黑暗中彼此温热对方的心脏。黄濑没起来，青峰就绕过沙发走到他身边，放下了塑料袋后坐下。两个人在昏黄的灯光下沉默了一会，心脏分别在体内跳动，却又都能彼此听得清楚。

       “我还以为你忙得忘记了。”黄濑率先开口，手指在磨指甲盖，他紧张的时候都这样干。

       青峰没回答，他将袋子里的小蛋糕拿出来摆好，用打火机点了一根蜡烛，又开了瓶酒。“你以前最喜欢吃的那家店，从警局出来的时候还没关门，就买了。”他骗人，其实早早离岗排了好长的队才买到。“不知道你是不是已经吃过很多了，就没有多买。”青峰转头去看黄濑，正好迎面对上他刚好抬起的双眼。两个人的眼睛里装满了爱情，烛光前恍得模糊看不清楚，也大致能摸到对方的心跳。“生日快乐，黄濑。”

       黄濑去吹了蜡烛，烛火消失后拆掉已烧掉一半的蜡烛，吃了起来。原料没有变过，味道与从前一样。黄濑觉得讽刺，所有一切见证过他们爱情的证据都还在那，一成不变，结果他们却选择了放弃。“还和以前一样，很好吃。”黄濑将喉头的酸楚感与蛋糕一并吞咽下去，给了青峰一个挂在面上的微笑。

       两个人开始喝酒，黄濑酒量本酒没有青峰好，更何况他来之前就被灌了些许，很快就面红耳赤，眼帘半掩着。“前几天生病的时候，谢谢你小青峰。”

       “没什么，你现在身体怎么样。”青峰没注意到黄濑醉了，点了根烟。

       黄濑耻笑青峰，“这么几年你一点长进都没有，光是要打扫厨房就有我受的了。”他又喝了一杯，笑得比刚刚真实多了。“倒是你那边案子怎么样，你最近好像更忙了。”

       “嗯，很多事情没有串到一起，想要结束还需要一段日子。”提到案子青峰得眉头皱得很深，很多恩怨他自己留着，不让黄濑知道。

       “我还记得以前有一次小青峰很忙的时候，回到家的时候已经是第二天凌晨了。虽然没赶上真正的生日，还是庆祝了。”黄濑靠着沙发，发丝散落在额前。“我们也是这样不开灯，坐在茶几前面吃蛋糕。”

       “你还一定要吃那里的蛋糕，我还没下班就要去给你排队。”青峰把烟掐了，靠着沙发偷笑。“有一次去晚了，排到我前面的居然就没有了。”黄濑听着在旁边笑，青峰推他。“你笑什么，还不是因为你。”

       “你说了我就不吃了啊，哪有这么笨的！”黄濑也去推青峰，两个人拉扯打闹了一会累得气喘吁吁地坐回原地。

       思绪被黄濑唤回来，青峰将它置之不理了很久，到头来还是放不下。和黄濑走过了至今为止一半的人生，从相遇相识相爱，十几年的回忆没有人能说放下就放下。黄濑选择了舍弃，将回忆收在旧房子里却留着钥匙；青峰把自己埋进堆积如山的案件里，房子明明是他买的却从未想过卖掉。而两个人都心有灵犀地，将旧号码留了下来。“我偶尔会想起来。”青峰凑近黄濑，他也有些微醺。“那段和你在一起的时光。”

       黄濑没躲开，他们各自的手撑在地毯上，隔了一个指甲盖的距离。不记得多久没和青峰无拘无束地敞开心扉，他们从口中道出思念，堆积来的那些悔意和憎恨慢慢融化开来，一切都在心底默默地原谅着，却从没有真正说出口。现在在酒精和思念的挥发下，一切都变得越发浓烈。青峰低下头去吻了黄濑，两人闭上眼，满屋子的声音消失后只能听见自己的心跳声，就像是谁在敲打鼓面，慷慨激昂。这个亲吻认真又长久，温和又湿漉，就像是夏天荷叶上的露珠滑动了许久掉入水中，泛起一片柔和的碧潋。

       “我很想你。”青峰说。

       两个人的手掌在地毯上十指紧扣，在微弱台灯的黑暗下发光。

      

       他们在沙发前就开始脱衣服，黄濑褪去衣物，露出白嫩的脖颈和轮廓分明的锁骨。青峰去吻它们，闹得黄濑仰着头痒痒的却不敢向后退。他们相拥在一起，赤裸的两具身体紧密而贴合，失而复得的喜悦在血液中流淌，窜及整个躯体。青峰的下体在里面憋着难受，黄濑有情有意地为他拉下内裤，那幅光景太久没看见都有些陌生，但黄濑依旧知道能够让青峰舒心的每一块小地方，一切都印刻在肌肉里，即使大脑有意地去选择遗忘，再一次触碰所有都像是回到了过去，一切开始的地方。他们四目相望，青峰低头去舔舐黄濑悄悄突起的乳首，时不时抬眼去看他的表情。上面的人帮他泄欲的双手颤抖着却硬是要放在上面继续，青峰看了觉得可爱，眼睛里带笑。“好久没做了，你还记得？”

       黄濑不甘示弱，“你不也是吗。”

       他们倔强而不屈着，不过时间还很多，他们磨得起。青峰移开了茶几，他们在地毯上做爱，黄濑坐在他身上，低头去看他。他散乱的发丝耷拉在耳朵前面蹭着青峰的脸颊，他为黄濑绕到耳后捧着侧脸，开始亲吻。这次他们粗暴地对待嘴唇，舌尖往对方口腔的最深处伸去，贪婪地吸食。嘴上动作开始了手更不能闲着，青峰脱下了黄濑的内裤就去抚摸他的下体，早就坚硬地一发不可收拾，思念化作欲望，两人在对方身体里寻求安慰。他的手指在每条缝隙间游走，就是不碰黄濑脆弱又敏感的地方，逼得他腿根颤抖得厉害，胯下在青峰手中硬得生疼。他不甘示弱地去碰青峰，手指根根都冰凉，刚碰到他的兄弟就让青峰颤了三颤。黄濑嘲笑他，又被青峰伸进后庭的两根手指搅得一不小心失了声。

       “你别硬撑了，黄濑。”青峰的手指不停在里面摁动，黄濑掌心贴在青峰肩膀上低着头，每次插深一点全身就开始颤抖。

       黄濑被青峰压在地毯上，刚进去一个头就被黄濑夹得紧紧的，青峰生怕自己活生生地被夹断，不敢轻举妄动。他俯下身去，拉着黄濑的手叫他放松。他们已经太久没有做过爱了，都格外认真。青峰放慢速度缓慢地向前推进，黄濑放松身体让他能够更容易插进。两个人对性爱一向是一丝不苟的，更何况失而复得，喜悦与情欲放在一块，更是一发不可收拾。当整根没入黄濑体中，青峰终于敢抽插地更快一些，黄濑此刻倒是没了耐性，仿佛两个人调换了性格一样。“……快一点。”

青峰笑他，见黄濑捂住自己的脸不让看，非要夺过他的双手将他羞耻的一面展现在面前。“我要看。”黄濑的两只手腕都被青峰扣着，就像是扣犯人一样怎样都逃脱不来，伴随着抽插的力度更佳快准狠，他也没有多余的力气去管那两只手和滚烫的脸了。

       即使是有地毯，没有弹力的地板依旧是生硬的。“去床上。”黄濑的腰吃不消，青峰托着他，他整个人像是刚从水里打捞出来一样，眼神里都泛着水光。

       他们艰难地移动去了床上，双方都一样着急，刚碰到床沿就像是没了大脑，身体里只有做爱一个指令。青峰的性器在黄濑身体里冲撞，将他的双腿抬至自己肩上，双手放在黄濑的大腿根部，为了能够更好地使力。黄濑大力地喘着气，他的整个身体都被青峰托着，要不然随时都有可能塌陷。青峰的力度越强，黄濑越不知所措，他一直往后退去，直到他的头抵着床头没退路了才不动。青峰怕他脖子被疙着，用手臂托着，抽插的速度依旧和打桩一样。什么东西上了头，戒都戒不掉。黄濑对青峰来说就是这样。多久没有两具身体裸露在空气中，紧紧贴近着，汗水混合在一起，和以前训练完了以后在没人的更衣室做爱的时候一样，紧张又刺激。

       没过多久青峰就射了，他拔出来在黄濑小腹上吐精。他们享过了极乐过后身体抽搐着在床上喘粗气，青峰躺倒在床上，在黄濑身旁。他们意识稀薄，摸着了对方的手就握得紧紧的，恐惧感席卷全身，失而复得后最怕的就是再次失去。

       他们面对面躺着，手心里渗出了汗各伸出一只手紧握着。

      

      

       TBC


End file.
